1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to aquarium water quality, specifically an improved method for phosphate removal.
2. Description of Prior Art
Phosphate accumulates in aquaria. High concentrations allow undesirable algae and bacteria to flourish and can kill desirable inhabitants.
Heretofore several procedures and products have been used for phosphate removal.
Frequent phosphate-free water replacement has been used, resulting in harmful water chemistry changes (e.g. pH, hardness). This procedure is always laborious and is expensive if bottled water or salts are required.
Frequent replacement of filtration gravel beds has been used. Heavy and large amounts of these substrates (e.g. calcium carbonate, aluminum silicate) are needed. This procedure is always laborious and expensive.
Ion exchange resins, reverse osmosis, hydrophilic acrylic polymers (i.e. the marine filter in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,076,619 to Howery 1978, Feb. 2) and submicronic hydrophilic filters (i.e. the filter in U.S.. Pat. No. 4,620,932 to Howery 1986, Nov. 4) have been used. Not being phosphate specific, these products are slow, of limited capacity, laborious, expensive, and require sophisticated knowledge and apparatus for use.